


Scarf

by RandomTranslations



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTranslations/pseuds/RandomTranslations
Summary: Things like that made Shirabe feel like she will always be with her precious Kiri-chan. Even if she already was.





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bufanda](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527711) by Ayrton Scar. 

Some of her classmates said she was weird, and also said her personality wasn't according to the age Shirabe was supposed to be.

Some of her professors once said her bond with her "friend and classmate" was weird.

Even Kirika, time ago told her the way of thinking she had was strange.

No one said that with a bad intention or something like that, but the truth was it felt uncomfortable at that time.

Once a time, Tsubasa told to her she was not weird, she only had a different way to express her feelings, and Maria gave her the reason.

After a hard investigation, she understood that her habit of wearing pairing things with her beloved person (not her couple, unfortunately), was not as cheesy as she thought. It was something of her Japanese ascending. Kiri-chan never complained about that, so they started sharing bracelets.

They started with sweatshirts, but they grew up and didn’t fit them anymore. Then, they tried with bracelets, but it was not so comfortable using all that wintry clothes.

Leg warmers and tights were a good alternative, a little more discreet too, although they could not use it as often as she would expect. Fortunately, Kiri-chan took her by the hand at all times, causing to that connection not be lost.

"And the last present it's mine dess~"

Kirika said excited. Shirabe already knew that gift it'll be hers, actually, she questioned herself how the heck the pairing for the secret friend was done. All the official (or unofficial) pairings ended exchanging gifts between them. It seemed like a bad joke, especially for Miku, who has bought a double present, one for Chris as it was, and one for Hibiki, to stop crying for nor receiving something by her sunshine.

"Thank you so much, Kiri-chan" She smiled, watching how Kirika appreciated her present a lot, a green sweatshirt with a shape based in one of the monsters in a game she loved… even if she was burning for the amount of clothes.

Just Kirika being Kirika.

She laugh at her though.

"Just open it" She asked.

And Shirabe did. Finding a black coat with pink decorations, but also, with something more interesting: a scarf with pink and green.

Where did she get it?

How much time did it take her to find it?

Pink and green is not a very common colors combination, and being honest, it’s horrible in clothing business. Thinking that, finding something like that must be difficult. More if we consider they’re opposite colors, but no like red and blue.

"Did you liked it?" Kirika asked quickly, looking at her surprised face. Shirabe couldn't help but smile.

"I love it"

It was better than wearing pairing clothes; she would be using something Kirika gave her, something that would remind her every time she miss her.

"Yay!"

She received a huge hug.

But now that she think about it, she has now two scarfs given by the same person.

So long ago, Kiri-chan gave her the scarf she use to wear, one of the first color she could find inside the FIS (and turned to her favorite, instead).

Now she has this scarf too.

Maybe having two necks can fix the problem (?)

Well, also her bond with Kirika was deeper than clothes could show. Things like that made Shirabe feel like she will always be with her precious Kiri-chan. Even if she already was.

**Author's Note:**

> AN.  
I already wrote a HibiMiku drabble and two TsubaMari so yeah, it only remained a DMJii to add in the list. (?)
> 
> I have a hit of inspiration with this end of season :v  
Help(?)
> 
> TN.  
You won’t believe it, but I forgot my passwords and I couldn’t access here and FFNet. Also I been busy so I didn’t translate a lot.  
With the end of the series I felt sad lately, but working in this things makes me feel better.  
So I’m back again (?)   
…For now


End file.
